Untitled BigDerp Story
by CreativeChaosStudios
Summary: Humanverse. I have yet to create a fitting title for this story, so excuse the name. Ditzy Doo makes a delivery to Sweet Apple Acres and finds herself attracted to the gentle Big Macintosh. Contains: Some language and sexual content later. Rated 'M' to be safe. Please RxR. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own MLP: FiM or these characters. Forgot about this.

"Untitled" by Creative Chaos Studios

Waking up at the crack of dawn, Ditzy Doo found herself dragging her feet to the bathroom. Her blonde hair was messy from tossing and turning in the night as she moved over to the shower. A nice warm shower was all she needed to start off her day. Returning to the mirror as she waited for it to warm up, her looked at her eyes, like she did every morning, and sighed in some sadness. Since birth, she had a condition called strabismus, which caused her eyes to be unable to focus together on an object. It gave her a questionable appearance, one that she and her young daughter, Dinky, were ridiculed for. In Dinky's cases, the little girl was bullied by classmates, and Ditzy hated knowing she was the cause of it. "Come on, girl. You've gotten through twenty-three years...That's something, right?"

Ditzy smiled to herself in the mirror and removed her clothing; a pair of pajama pants and a tanktop, before stepping into the welcoming warmth. She wet her long, blonde hair and sighed in relief as she let it wash over her tanned skin and curves. After standing underneath the water for what felt like an eternity, Ditzy decided to get on with her day and washed her hair and body before getting out. Wrapping a towel around her figure, she grabbed a comb and ran it through her locks as she went to wake up her pride and joy, the little Dinky Doo.

The young girl, no more than six years old, looked exactly like her mother. Smiling as she watched her daughter lay there peacefully, Ditzy ran a hand over her hair. She decided to give her five more minutes and left the room to get dressed for work. Drying herself off with the towel, Ditzy put on a pair of white cotton panties and a white sports bra before slipping on her postal worker uniform. It was well kept, cleaned and pressed by Ditzy personally, and it actually looks fitting on her. The blonde woman smiled some and went back to her daughter's room to wake her up from her peaceful state, something she hated doing. Kneeling down beside her bed, Ditzy smiled. "Dinky...Oh, Dinkyyy..." She whispered gently. "Time to wake up, Muffin..."

Dinky made a small noise as her eyes fluttered open, focusing to the morning light and she smiled when she saw her mommy in front of her. "Hi, Mommy..."

It was cute, Dinky tired, and Ditzy reached over to stroke her cheek. "Hi, Muffin."

Being a good girl, Dinky sat up and rubbed her eyes before yawning again. Slowly, she climbed out of her bed and stood before the much taller woman. "Can I have pancakes for breakfast...?"

Ditzy smiled and lifted her daughter up in her arms before walking out of the room and into their kitchen. "Of course you can, Muffin. Mommy will make you some pancakes, then Auntie Carrot will take you to school."

Hearing 'school', the early morning happiness of Dinky disappeared. "Ok..."

Ditzy frowned, knowing how hard it was for Dinky everyday, and moved over to her. Cupping her cheeks gently, Ditzy looked into her daughter's eyes as best she could and smiled. "I know it's hard, Dinky...but it's only for a little while, like always..."

Dinky nodded sadly, showing her she understood, but it didn't take away from the teasing and name-calling. Ditzy, biting her lip some, stood straight and went back to making her daughter her breakfast. After a few moments, they were joined by Carrot Top, Ditzy's oldest and most trusted friend, as well as Sparkler, which was a surprise. Ditzy smiled as the orange-haired woman walked over to Dinky and kissed her head, earning a bright smile from the young girl. "Hiya, Auntie Carrot! Hiya, Auntie Sparkler!"

"Hello, little Dinky." Sparkler replied with a bright smile, combing some of her magenta hair behind an ear. "How are you this morning?"

Carrot smiled at Dinky and left her to talk to Sparkler before coming closer to Ditzy. "Hey, Ditz. Everything alright this morning?"

It was the usual question between them, seeing there really nothing else to talk about since they spent so much time together. "Yeah, Dinky got up with no problem. Making her breakfast before I hit the road. I can't tell you how much of a help you've been Carrot, and I'm sorry for having you wake up so early every morning..."

"Don't worry about it, Ditzy." Carrot replied with a bright smile. "I've been your friend for years, through the good and bad, remember? The least I can do is help you in the morning with this little bundle of joy."

Dinky smiled widely at Carrot before yawning, still kinda tired. Sparkler ruffled the little girl's hair gently before walking over to Ditzy. "Ditto."

Ditzy smiled brightly and hugged her friends tightly before finishing up the pancakes for Dinky. "You two are great, you know that? I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Looking around the counter and then going to her room, Ditzy grabbed her keys and purse. Then she double-checked everything out of habit. Coming back out into the kitchen, she kissed Dinky's head and hugged Carrot and Sparkler once more. "I appreciate everything, both of you."

Looking to her daughter once more, she blew her a small kiss. "See you after school, Muffin."

"Bye, Mommy!" Dinky waved as she happily ate her breakfast with her two favorite aunts.

Everything went off without a hitch after Ditzy arrived at the Ponyville Post Office. Grabbing the bags of mail she had to deliver, she climbed into her mail truck and began down Main Street. The mail was organized, thank Celestia, so Ditzy had a relatively quick day in terms of her route. Normally she would have to sort and organize it before delivery, which took up a good portion of time. Mail got to where it needed to go, packages were delivered to Sugarcube Corner and the Carousel Boutique among other places, and she even had the joy of delivering a package to the Ponyville Schoolyard and seeing her daughter for a few minutes. Dinky was having a relatively good day as well, having made friends with Sweetie Belle, the younger sister of the most beautiful woman in town, Rarity. This made Dinky friends with Scootaloo and Applebloom by default(more or less), and Ditzy couldn't be more thrilled for her daughter.

Returning to her route, she had one last package to deliver, and the address took her to Sweet Apple Acres. Arriving at the farm after a good twenty minute drive to the edge of town, she carried the package up to the front door of the rustic home and knocked. Smile still lingering from seeing Dinky, Ditzy's eyes tried to focus on the door, and she managed without looking too goofy. She heard footsteps coming towards the door, heavy ones, and put on her professional face as it opened. Standing before her was a tall man with long, blonde hair. He was...handsome.

Ditzy was at a loss, her eyes returning to their original state, and she presented him with the box. "Package for the Apple family. Mister Apple?"

"Eeyup." Taking the package, Big Macintosh smiled and secured it under his arm. "Thank ya, Miss. Do Ah need to sign anythin'?"

Ditzy blinked, her heart racing after he spoke in that beautiful Southern accent, and she snapped back to reality. "Oh...Oh! Yes, I do. You do, I mean..."

Fumbling around her bag as Big Mac stood there, still smiling, Ditzy couldn't help but steal a quick glance. His flannel shirt rested unbuttoned over a clean white A-shirt, and she noticed the muscles underneath and along his arms, a pair of works jeans completing the outfit that gave him a Southern charm. Ditzy found the clipboard and scanned it for an open space. She marked it with an 'X' and handed it to him. "Here you go, Mister Apple."

"Please, call me Big Mac." He replied casually, his half-lidded emerald eyes looking at the paper as he signed it. Handing it back to her, the farmer smiled. "Ya all have a mighty fine day, Miss."

"You too, Mister App- Mac." She replied, blushing heavily and giving him a small smile before walking back to the truck. Getting into the truck, she looked back to the house and farm and chewed her lip. "Celestia, he was handsome..." And with that, she drove back to the Post Office to complete her shift. Before she could leave, she received some work from her boss, Stamp, an elderly gentleman who had been running the Post Office for nearly thirty years. It was simple paperwork and Ditzy went through it in about an hour or so without any problems. Could always be worst, she reminded herself. Finishing, she clocked out, said goodbye to her boss and coworkers, and went home to see her daughter for dinner.

When Ditzy returned home, she found only Carrot waiting for her. The young woman was relaxing on the couch, magazine in hand, and smiled when Ditzy walked inside. Setting the magazine down, Carrot got up and straightened out her dress, the colors matching her orange hair. "Hey, Ditz. Dinky's with her friends right now. Applejack took them to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Oh, really?" Ditzy asked, obviously surprised and excited for her daughter. "That's wonderful news."

Carrot smiled and moved into the kitchen of the apartment. "Seeing Dinky won't be needing pickup for a few hours, would you like to go out and get some dinner? My treat."

"That, actually, sounds lovely, Carrot." Ditzy replied with a bright smile, disappearing into her room to change out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. She returned a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. There was a bubble design along the side of her jeans. "So, where to, Carrot?"

"We could try that new place on Westtrot Street." Carrot suggested as she gathered her things. Ditzy nodded in agreement. She knew where it was, having driven past it on her route, and actually thought about trying it when she could, whenever she had the extra bits. Thinking of where Dinky was, her mind drifted to the Apple farm as they walked out to Carrot's car, ending up on Macintosh Apple. With Big Mac's smile in her mind, she set off with Carrot towards dinner, ending the rather perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't own MLP: FiM. Hasbro does.

"Untitled" by Creative Chaos Studios

After dinner, one of the best Ditzy had the fortune to enjoy, Carrot drove her to Sweet Apple Acres to pick up little Dinky. To her surprise, Big Macintosh was on the porch, a cup of coffee in his hand, and appeared slightly surprised to see Ditzy getting out of the car with Carrot, an acquaintance of the Apple family. "Hello, Miss Carrot. How is the farm this time of year?"

"It's going splendidly," She replied, smiling widely to the handsome farmer. "Not as much business as Sweet Apple Acres, but enough to give me a home."

"That there is really all that matters, Miss Carrot." Big Mac replied, nodding in understanding. He maintained that lazy smile as Ditzy approached him, and he remembered her from this afternoon. Chuckling some as she got closer, Big Mac looked to her. "Ah suppose that little angel in there is yours?"

Ditzy thought he had chuckled _at_ her, and bit her lip sadly. Hearing his following words, however, her mood brightened and she gave him a big smile. "Yep, that's my Dinky."

"Well then, please come on in." Big Macintosh offered as he opened the door, waiting for the two women like the gentleman he was. Carrot entered first and it sounded like she saw Applejack, because the greetings and conversation began. Ditzy stopped beside Big Macintosh for a moment and smiled warmly to him. "I wanted to thank you for letting Dinky stay with you all for the afternoon. I hope she wasn't trouble. And please, call me Ditzy."

"Well, Ditzy, she wasn't any trouble at all. In fact, Ah reckon' she was probably the best behaved one out of the four." Big Mac replied before taking another sip of his coffee. "May I get you a cup?"

Ditzy shook her head and smiled. "No thanks, Carrot and I just ate."

"Alright, Ah wouldn't want to keep ya waitin' in that case." Big Macintosh replied, walking over to the stairs of the Apple house. "Bloom! Time for y'all to come down and say g'night; your friend has to go home!" His voice, as loud as it was, wasn't yelling. It was more stern than anything, and soon the sound of little footsteps was heard upstairs. Down come a group of young girls, and with them was Dinky, looking as happy as ever. "Mommy!"

"Hey, Muffin." Ditzy replied with a bright smile, kneeling down to scoop up her daughter in her arms. With her was a young redhead dressed like Big Mac; a young girl in boyish clothing with violet hair; and a rather beautiful young girl in a dress, hair a little purple and pink.

"If ya have a moment to spare, I'd like to introduce you to Dinky's new friends." Big Macintosh started, placing a hand on the redhead's head. "This is mah sister, Applebloom. Her friends Scootaloo," His hand rested on the violet-haired one. "And Sweetie Belle." His hand moved and rested on the girl with the dress. "Now, girls, say g'night to Dinky, then get ya things together so Ah can take ya home."

"G'night Dinky!" They cheered in unison with bright smiles before disappearing back up the stairs. Ditzy couldn't help but smiling proudly at her daughter. "They seem really nice."

Dinky nodded and yawned widely before snuggling into her mother. Ditzy kissed her head and looked to Big Mac. "Thank you for taking care of her. I should really get her home and into bed."

"Eeyup." He replied with another sip of his coffee. Ditzy found his short answers cute. She gave him a small smile, one he returned, and walked over to Carrot.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but can you take us home? She's exhausted." Ditzy said to Carrot Top, who looked to the young girl and smiled. "Sure, no problem, Ditz. I'll talk to you later, Applejack."

"We'll be here if ya need anythin', Carrot." AJ replied, smiling at the sight of the tired girl. "Mighty cute kid ya got there, Miss Doo."

Ditzy blushed and smiled some, nodding in agreement. She followed Carrot to the car and got Dinky strapped in safely before looking back at the house. Big Mac was leading the two younger girls to his truck, fulfilling his duties of getting them back home to their families. She noticed him looking at her and waved gently before getting into the car. Big Mac flashed her a simple nod and got into his truck.

The car ride home was silent until Carrot Top spoke. "You like him, don't you?"

Ditzy was taken aback by the forward question and she couldn't find a lie. "He's really nice..." was all she could reply with.

"I saw how you were eyeing him in your conversation." Carrot teased. Ditzy slapped her arm with a playfully shocked look on her face. "I was not!"

"I'm not saying it's bad, Ditz," Carrot laughed as she pulled up into the apartment complex. "I think it's good. You're showing affection again, and that's a good sign. Plus, he's handsome _and_ a gentleman. You should keep talking to him."

Unbuckling Dinky from the backseat, Ditzy lifted her and walked around to Carrot Top. She was blushing and smiled to her oldest friend. "Ok...Ok! I'll keep talking to him, for you."

"No, for you." Carrot replied, pointing to Ditzy. Ditzy smiled some and watched Carrot leave before walking up to the door of her home. She unlocked the lock and went inside, taking a moment to tuck Dinky into bed before settling down for the evening with a shower, and a personal moment of thinking of Big Mac. It was something she hadn't done in ages, and it was exactly what she needed to be perfectly comfortable when she finally hit her bed, dressed in just a pair of panties. Smiling, she chewed her lip gently and drifted to sleep thinking of the farmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I don't own My Little Pony. And it upsets me.

"Untitled" by Creative Chaos Studios

It was Saturday, so Ditzy remained comfortable in her bed for a few hours longer than usually. It was actually rather nice, but it was probably because of how her body felt from her activities the previous night. She stirred, her legs moving to stretch out slightly, and she was awaken by a tingle between them. "Ah~"

She bit her lip and sat up, laughing as she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, Celestia, that feeling is welcomed back anytime..."

Getting out of bed, she slipped on a large T-shirt over her bare body before walking out of her room. To her surprise, Dinky was awake and watching TV, a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Good morning," Ditzy greeted Carrot as she walked into the kitchen, seeing the woman on the couch beside Dinky. The smell of muffins filled the air and Ditzy looked to Carrot. "Did you buy me some muffins?"

"Yep," Carrot replied, dropping her head back to look at the half-awake woman. "You usually bake muffins Friday nights, but we went to dinner. I decided to make it up to you and bought some."

"Thanks, beautiful." Ditzy replied with a wide smile. She made a mental note to bake some with Dinky later that afternoon, since Dinky loved helping her so much. Lifting one of the muffins, she took a bite and welcomed the flavors with a small 'Mmm~'. Finishing it a few minutes later, she walked over to Dinky and kissed her head. "I'm going to take a shower, Muffin. What do you want to do today?"

"I wanna see Applebloom again!" Dinky cheered, turning around to look at her mother. Ditzy could see the excitement and eagerness in Dinky's eyes and tilted her head some. "Alright, Dinky. I'll see what we can do."

Carrot smiled and looked to Ditzy, as if hoping she'd make the right choice. Ditzy returned her gaze and shook her head with a big smile as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I know that look!" Carrot cheered, earning an audible laugh from other woman.

The water began to run and Ditzy undressed herself, tossing her panties and T-shirt into the hamper. She looked at herself in the mirror again, her hand running against her cheek as she examined those eyes, those damn unfocused eyes. Then it hit her: he never mentioned them. Smiling to herself once more, Ditzy actually felt...giddy. Big Mac, at least last night, saw her for her personality rather than her appearance. Getting into the shower, she quickly washed her body and hair, eager to fulfill Dinky's wish to see Applebloom.

Soon enough, Carrot Top and Ditzy were in the car, heading towards Sweet Apple Acres. A phone call to AJ by Carrot Top let Ditzy talk about the girls playing with one another today, and without hesitation AJ welcomed the young Dinky over. It would help her and Big Mac take care of work without the distractions seeing Applebloom would have some company. Arriving at Sweet Apple Acres, Dinky was welcomed by sweet little Applebloom, and Ditzy (alongside Carrot Top) was welcomed with the sight of a shirtless Big Mac working the fields. She imagined what he would look like shirtless, but seeing it was a lot better. His chest and abs were chiseled, obviously toned by the years of work he had gone through, and his arms were toned, biceps visible as he lifted bales of hay onto the cart.

"Wow..." Carrot Top whispered before patting Ditzy's shoulder. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

"C-Carrot Top?!" Ditzy called out, watching her friend getting into the car. 'Oh no.' She thought to herself. 'She's leaving me here with him. No hope of escape. He'd have to drive me home! Wait. Celestia, Carrot, just...Celestia.'

Ditzy took Dinky by the hand and looked to Applebloom, still blushing heavily at Carrot's intention to force a ride home from Big Mac. "Care to take us inside? I want to thank AJ for letting Dinky come over."

"Sure thing, Miss Doo. This way!" She replied happily, waving an arm to signal 'Follow me'. As the three walked to the house, Ditzy looked over to Big Mac and discovered him returning her gaze. He smiled some and gave her a small wave, a stock of straw between his lips. Ditzy bit her lip and followed Applebloom to where AJ and an elderly woman, Granny Smith, were discussing something about the harvest. Farming wasn't Ditzy's strong suit, so she couldn't really understand the topic thoroughly, and besides, her mind keep going to Big Mac.

"AJ, Miss Doo's here!" Applebloom called out as she and Dinky went upstairs to her bedroom to play. AJ walked out, dressed in a flannel shirt tied at the stomach, her flat midsection visible, and a pair of daisy duke shorts and cowboy boots. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Miss Doo. Or back, if Ah remember correctly."

"Back," She answered politely, smiling to the blonde woman before her. "Thank you for letting Dinky come over. She doesn't have many friends..."

AJ nodded in understanding. "That's the word through the grapevine, Ah hear. Applebloom said she gets picked on a lot..."

"Because of me," Ditzy added with a heavy sigh. "My eye condition. It makes me look...disabled. The kids tend to tease her, bully her, about it..."

"Well, Miss Doo, Ah'm glad she found a friend in Applebloom and the girls. And don't worry, we here at Sweet Apple Acres judge people by character, not appearance." Applejack said in hopes of easing her feelings. "Your daughter was all Applebloom talked about last night, and Ah can tell ya treat her right."

Ditzy couldn't help but smile and wrote down a phone number for AJ. "Here, I know you have Carrot Top's number, but here's my cellphone number if you need to contact me."

"Of course, Miss Doo. Is there anythin' y'all be needin'?" Applejack asked with a warm smile, beginning towards the door. She made no effort to kick Ditzy out in a hurry, but rather to look outside at Big Mac and see how the work is coming. She also noticed no car or Carrot Top. "Where in tarnation...?"

"Oh, right...Carrot Top had something come up. I need a ride home, if you could spare it..." Ditzy informed, her eyes looking down, as if in embarrassment.

"Aw shoot, that's no problem. Big Mac!" She replied before calling out for her older brother. "Ah need some things from in town anyway, so Ah'll have Big Macintosh take you home and take care of that for me. Come on, let's step outside for a second."

Ditzy followed her onto the porch and watched as AJ took a deep breath of the afternoon air. When Big Macintosh got close to the house, he threw on his A-shirt and looked to AJ. "Eeyup?"

"Ah need ya to take a break and run some errands for me. Also, can ya escort this lovely young woman home? Carrot Top was needed elsewhere." Applejack informed him. Big Mac looked to Ditzy and smiled some before nodding. "Eeyup, Ah can take care of that."

"Thanks, Big Mac." AJ replied, walking back inside. "Take care, Miss Doo."

"You too, Applejack." Ditzy replied before looking back to the man in front of her. She blushed some and smiled. "Thank you, by the way."

"It's no problem, Miss Doo. Shall we?" He asked, motioning his hand towards his pickup truck. The two walked over to the truck and Big Mac unlocked the door on Ditzy's side first, opening it for her. She was surprised at the notion and smiled as she stepped up into the truck. "And who said chivalry is dead?" She teased gently to Big Macintosh.

"Well, Ah don't know much about chivalry, but my Pa taught me how to respect a lady." Big Mac replied. Ditzy smiled at the answer and waited for him to walk around to the driver side. He opened the door and grabbed a small towel from the seat, wiping his neck down before pulling his flannel shirt out of the back of the truck. Throwing it on over the A-shirt, he climbed in and started the engine. "So, Miss Doo, where are ya headed?"

"Ditzy," She said to him, smiling. "Just call me Ditzy. And we're going to Buckingham Street, the apartment complex there."

"Of course, Miss Ditzy." Big Mac replied, pulling out of the ranch as the two headed into Ponyville. Ditzy wasn't going to argue names anymore, and she was actually rather fond of 'Miss Ditzy'. For the first few minutes, the ride was absolutely silent. Ditzy was about to speak when she heard the gentle, yet deep voice of Big Mac. "May Ah ask you a question, Miss Ditzy?"

She looked at him with a puzzled look for a moment and nodded. "Of course, Big Mac. What is it?"

Big Mac appeared to blush, which made her feel kinda giddy. It was cute. "Well, Ah'm just curious about...Well..."

There was another period of silence in the truck, which felt like it lasted an eternity, and Big Macintosh only grew redder. "Actually, it's no business of a simple farmer like me."

"No," Ditzy replied, shaking her head to reassure him. "It's fine, Big Mac. What is it?"

Truth be told, she simply needed to know what got him so flustered. Big Macintosh looked to her and rubbed his neck a little as he drove closer to Ponyville. "Well, Miss Ditzy, Dinky talked an awful lot about you last night, but Ah find it awfully strange she didn't say anything about her Pa."

The question cut deep. Ditzy grew quiet and tried to collect herself as the memories flooded her mind. "Well, Big Mac...it's complicated..."

Big Macintosh noticed the change in her and brought the car to a stop at the traffic signal. "If ya don't wish to tell me, Miss Ditzy, Ah understand. It's simply not my business." He was being sincere, and it brightened Ditzy's mood slightly. She shook her head though, wanting to tell him. "No, it's fine Big Macintosh...I just thought I'd be used to that question."

Big Macintosh listened intently as they waited for the traffic light. Ditzy composed herself and looked to him. "She doesn't know her father and, quite frankly, I'd rather keep it that way. He...really wasn't what he appeared to be."

Taking a deep breath, she told Big Mac something she only told Carrot Top and Sparkler in the years since. "I meet a gentleman in Manehattan a couple of years ago. I was young, fresh out of high school, and decided to take a trip around Equestria to celebrate. I lost my wallet in Manehattan, miles away from any family, and met he who took me in. He gave me a roof to stay under until things got sorted out and let me eat his food, at first simply out of kindness. However, like any gift, there's the expectation of a return...And when he didn't get it, he got violent..."

Big Macintosh knew where this was headed and placed a hand on hers as he gave the truck some gas, the light having changed. "Ya don't need to say anymore, Sugarcube..."

Ditzy took a deep breath, holding back tears of the memory, and looked to Big Macintosh with a sincere smile despite it all. "...In the end, I found out I was pregnant with his child. I had to keep her, because she was my child regardless and I was gifted with little old Dinky Doo." She smiled brightly at the end, and Big Mac knew she absolutely adored her daughter. "Every rain cloud has a silver lining, you know?"

"Eeyup. That Ah do, Miss Ditzy." Mac replied with a small smile. "That Ah do."

Big Macintosh pulled up to the apartment building of Ditzy Doo and put the car into park. "Here we are, Miss Ditzy."

Ditzy smiled, looking at her small home, and leaned over to Big Macintosh, kissing his cheek gently. Leaning back, she opened her door and looked to him. "Thank you, Mister Apple. If only there were more gentlemen like you in Ponyville."

"Oh, Ah'm nothing special, Miss Ditzy." He replied casually, smiling and blushing faintly from the kiss. Such a humble individual, this Big Macintosh. Ditzy smiled at his words. "I'll be by later this evening to pick up Dinky. Hopefully, I see you there..."

"Eeyup."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do not own MLP: FiM.

"Untitled" by Creative Chaos Studios

Dinky was out at Sweet Apple Acres, enjoying the company of friends, and that gave Ditzy the time she needed for chores. In the hours that followed, Ditzy did the laundry, cleaned the living room and her bedroom, picked up Dinky's toys, and cooked a dozen muffins. She packed a few up in a brown paper bag for Big Macintosh as well, secretly hoping he'd love them. She found it amusing, actually. She had known him for less than a full day and she told him of the darkest time in her life. He couldn't change what had happened to her, nor did she even have to tell him, but she did. She told him a secret that only her closest friends knew. Despite the nature, the great detail of personal pain she went through, just telling someone new...Just actually talking about it for a change...Ditzy felt at peace. It was like a burden was lifted off her shoulders, and in that relief she smiled. For nearly six years, she carried the pain alone, hiding Dinky from the truth, and it destroyed her. Talking about it, letting it out, made her feel great. "The healing begins, I guess..." She whispered to herself as she sat down and turned on the TV, kicking her feet up for some well-deserved alone time.

Some time passed, and Ditzy found herself waking up some from a small nap. Stretching, she yawned and found herself feeling even better than before. 'Today is going to be great' she thought to herself. Looking at the time, she decided to go get Dinky and grabbed her purse and keys. Checking everything like she routinely did before leaving, she opened the door and found herself running into a larger individual. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry..."

Looking up to the individual, her heart sank and tears began to fill her eyes. It was him. He who hurt her so many years ago. Ditzy had a moment to react and tried to shut the door, but it was caught and pushed open, sending her to the floor. He stepped inside and shut the door, locking it, and kicked her keys underneath the couch. "Miss me, beautiful?"

Ditzy started to scream for help, attempting to throw the door shut in his face, but he caught it and pushed it back open. Ditzy was knocked the ground as her keys went underneath the sofa, and she continued to call for help, but nobody came. Looking behind her, he was getting closer, grinning devilishly. Ditzy continued to shout."No...No...NO!"

"NO!"

Ditzy threw herself up and gripped the couch, her breathing heavy and body sweating, and realized she had been dreaming. She began to hyperventilate and tried to calm herself down, bringing her knees to her chest. She cried into her legs, wondering if she would really ever be free from the pain, and took the next few minutes to relax her breathing and emotions. Lying back onto the couch, her body relaxing and breathing easing, she decided that she would go get Dinky earlier than planned, just to have something to focus on instead of memories. Slowly, the woman pulled herself up and left her home to go get her daughter, and to see Big Mac.

Getting into her car, she took a moment to collect herself and her thoughts, and pulled out of the parking space. Shifting gears, she began towards Sweet Apple Acres, her mind set on getting Dinky. As she drove, she opened her cellphone and dialed AJ's number. As it rang, she shifted gears and continued on her path. "Hello? Applejack speakin'."

"Hey, AJ, it's Ditzy..." She started, hoping to not come off too shaken or upset. "I'm calling to let you know I'm on my way over to get Dinky..."

"Well, Ah hope you haven't gotten too close; Big Mac took her and the girls to the zoo for the afternoon." AJ replied. "Is everythin' alright, Sugarcube?"

"Yeah...Yeah, everything's fine. I was just missing her, that's all." Ditzy replied calmly, hoping AJ didn't pry.

"Alright, Miss Ditzy. They should be at the zoo; Ah'll call Big Mac and let him know y'all are the way." AJ replied casually, believing Ditzy's lie. "Take care, Miss Ditzy, and drive safely, ya hear?"

"Thanks AJ," Ditzy finished as she hung up her phone and turned the car around, heading off to Ponyville's zoo. Wanting to occupy herself on the drive, she turned on the radio and heard 'Somebody That I Used To Know'. She changed stations and sighed. "I hear that song way too much..."

The drive seemed to last for an eternity before she arrived at the zoo. Finding a parking space in the back of the lot, further than where she would have liked to park, she got out and hurried her way into the crowd. Slowing down, she composed herself and looked around for Dinky and Big Macintosh. Feeling a vibrating in her pocket, she pulled out her cellphone and looked at the text received. It was from AJ: "Zoo Restaurant".

Making her way to the restaurant in the visitor's area, she stepped inside and saw Big Macintosh in a corner booth with the small group of girls. He was waving her over and patted Applebloom's head before standing up and walking over to her. "You alright, Sugarcube? Looks like you've done seen a ghost."

Ditzy smiled and nodded to him before patting his chest. She felt his muscles and instantly blushed before moving her hand away. "Y-yeah, everything's fine, I'm just here to get Dinky."

Big Mac nodded and walked back over to the booth. "Come on, Dinky; your Ma says its time to go." His words came out gentle, but with an implied sternness to them. Ditzy walked over to join him at the table, and saw Dinky looking at the two adults. She had an ice cream in her hand, a treat paid for by Big Macintosh, and looked to her mother with a saddened look. "Do I have to?"

Ditzy smiled, finding it hard to say 'No' to that face, and knelled down beside Dinky. "I missed you though, and I baked some muffins..."

Ditzy knew she forgot something for Big Mac in her rush out, and she kicked herself for that. Dinky pouted a little more. "Can't we stay here a little longer?"

Big Macintosh smiled and looked to Ditzy, resting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "The girls are having a great time together. Would ya like to enjoy the visit with us, Miss Ditzy?"

Ditzy thought about it for a second and stood up, crossing her arms as she thought about it. Her options were spend the day with her daughter and a gentleman, or go home with Dinky and just try to pass the time without another memory. Turning to face Big Macintosh, she smiled, her arms still crossed. "You know, Mister Apple, I think I would enjoy that."

Big Macintosh stepped aside and motioned for the girls to scoot over so their new guest could have a seat. Ditzy slid into the booth and Dinky crawled onto her mother's lap playfully, still licking at her ice cream. Ditzy cast a glance to Big Macintosh and blushed some, seeing him returning her gaze with those half-lidded eyes and warm smile. "Would ya like somethin' to eat, Miss Ditzy?"

Ditzy thought about it for a moment and looked to Dinky's ice cream, finding it actually looking delicious. "An ice cream cone would be nice, if you don't mind..." She was embarrassed to ask, but he had no objections. "Not at all, Miss Ditzy."

Walking off to the counter to order another ice cream cone for his new guest, Mac left the girls for a moment, at which time Dinky looked up to her daughter. She was staring at the farmer with dreamy eyes.

"Mommy?" Dinky asked curiously, looking at her colorful eyes and expression. "Are you in love?"

Ditzy swallowed hard, clearly surprised by her daughter's forwardness. "What did you say, Muffin?"

"Are you in love with Mister Apple?" Dinky asked again, smiling some as she mom began to blush.

"Now, who over here is in love with simple ol' me?" Big Macintosh asked, his voice surprising the woman. Ditzy was blushed a little more and searched for something to say before noticing the farmer holding an ice cream cone out towards her. "T-Thank you." She managed, taking the ice cream from him and enjoying a small lick, hoping he would forget about the question. He did just that, rejoining the group without another word of it, and smiled to Ditzy as she enjoyed her ice cream. Unsure of what came over her, Ditzy found herself drifting her attention to schoolgirl daydreams, and gave the ice cream a rather seductive lick before snapping out of it. She noticed a small blush forming on Big Macintosh and couldn't help but glow a bright red in embarrassment. "S-sorry..."

Big Macintosh didn't say a word about it and simply smiled to the younger woman. Big Macintosh was surprised when it came to Ditzy. She was as young as his sister, but yet she raised a daughter alone, overcame a rather harsh moment, and even worked through the comments about her appearance, mainly those eyes...Those unique and beautiful golden eyes. She was strong, and Big Macintosh could only respect and relate to it. When their parents passed away, Big Macintosh was forced to grow-up quickly so he could take care of Applejack and Applebloom. He worked hard and made sacrifices, the biggest being his teenage years, and he remained focused on his responsibilities even after Applejack matured. Ditzy was still a child at heart when it came to life and her daughter, the two having a rather powerful bond as mother and daughter, and Big Mac was envious of it.

The two sat there, looking at one another while the girls ate their ice cream, and soon Ditzy found herself chewing her lip. Feeling courageous, she reached into her pocket and gave Dinky a few bits. "Hey Dinky, why don't you take your friends and go play some videogames for a bit?"

"Really?!" Dinky asked, excited, and soon the three other girls were bouncing in excitement before crawling out of the booth and hurrying over to the games to play. Big Macintosh smiled some and watched his sister leave with the group before looking back at Ditzy. "Well, if that isn't a way to get the girls distracted..."

"I try." Ditzy replied with a small giggle. "So...Big Mac...is there some lucky girl waiting for you back home?" Even Ditzy was surprised by the forwardness of the question.

Big Macintosh knew what she was asking and moved himself to sit beside her. "Eenope. Ah think Ah have some free time this evenin' though...Would you like to get some dinner with me?"

There is was. The answer and question in a single phrase. Ditzy could only smile and nod. "I think I would like that, Mister Apple." She leaned into Big Macintosh some, kissing his cheek gently, and soon found herself holding his hand while the girls played.

"Ah'm glad, Miss Ditzy." Big Macintosh replied, looking forward to getting to know this young woman. "Ah think we can have AJ look after Dinky tonight. Is there anywhere ya would like in particular?"

Ditzy thought about it and smiled some, bringing a hand to her chin, finger tapping her lips gently in thought. "Now that you mention it...I would really like to try Seymour's Cafe on Main Street...Haven't had the money after bills and groceries to go on my own..."

It embarrassed her to talk about her financial situation, but having a daughter at seventeen and working as a postal worker did that. She could afford groceries and her apartment, and even a few clothes for Dinky and herself, but other than that, money was tight in the Doo household. Dinky had little toys, and there was nothing that wasn't needed in their home, but neither minded it. Ditzy had her daughter, and Dinky had her mother, so all was right with their world.

Big Mac smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ah think that's a mighty fine choice, Miss Ditzy."

"Ditzy." She replied with a small smile.

"Pardon?" Big Mac asked, confused by her response.

"Just call me Ditzy, Mac..." Ditzy said with a small smile, caressing his hand with her thumb.

"Will do, Ditzy."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I don't own MLP. Like always. Please note, things get steamy in this chapter. You have been warned.

"Untitled" by Creative Chaos Studios

The day had improved infinitely since that afternoon nightmare; Dinky had enjoyed the zoo with the girls, and Ditzy had enjoyed the company of Big Mac. They talked about their jobs and families, and their hobbies, and about themselves. Ditzy learned his age, twenty-nine, and heard stories of his family, mostly the trouble a younger AJ got into. Big Mac had learned about Ditzy, her family life and the years with Dinky and her job, and both shared a small milkshake as the group ventured through the zoo. Even with their date planned for later this evening, both felt like this was the first date they would take together. As the sun began to sink against the sky of Ponyville, Big Mac clapped his hands to get the girls' attention. "Alright, girls, let's get headin' home."

"Awww..." The four girls groaned in unison before marching off towards the parking lot, Big Mac and Ditzy following behind. The blonde woman was surprised to see how Dinky interacted with Big Mac, and she found that she felt better about getting close to him. Dinky already liked him, so that was a plus in Ditzy's book, and he knew how to handle kids. 'He's the perfect man.' Ditzy thought to herself as she kissed Dinky's head. "Well, I have my car, so we'll meet you at Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Eeyup" was his reply as he loaded up Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. "See ya there, Ditzy."

Smiling warmly to him, she took Dinky by the hand and walked her to the car. Dinky skipped the entire way, humming a song, and looked to her mother. "Do you and Mister Apple like each other?"

It was an innocent enough question, and Ditzy was happy to reply. "I think we do, Muffin."

She buckled Dinky into the backseat and kissed her head again. "In fact, you're going to stay with Applebloom a little longer while Mister Apple and I go on a date."

Dinky's eyes lit up and she giggled happily for her mother. Ditzy closed the door and walked around to the driver side, taking her seat behind the wheel. "So, behave yourself tonight. Understand, Muffin?"

"I understand, Momma." Dinky replied with a bright smile. With that, and smiles on both of their faces, they began towards Sweet Apple Acres behind Big Macintosh's truck. The drive took them through the familiar countryside of Ponyville, the fields and trees in the distance giving Ditzy thoughts of a simpler life. The city wasn't terrible, but things out here were a lot more relaxed. No crime, no drama, just open fields and sunshine, and the ones who mattered. On the horizon, the sun was setting, and Ditzy was growing more anxious about her dinner with Big Macintosh.

When they arrived at the farm, Big Macintosh escorted the group inside and informed Applejack of his plans this evening. AJ couldn't help but shoot a glance to Ditzy, one that made the woman believe she didn't approve, and looked skeptically at Big Mac. Unsure of what AJ's reaction meant, she began to think horrible things. Did AJ believe she was only trying to get Big Mac to stay and help with Dinky? She was a single mother after all, and money was tight. Did she think she was a loose woman because she wasn't married and had a daughter? Or was it simply, underneath the smiles and words of praise for Dinky, did AJ just not like her...? It all made Ditzy feel horrible, but Big Mac could be heard defending himself...and her.

"Now, AJ, don't be like that." Mac requested as he crossed his arms.

"Ah'm sorry, Big Mac, but this doesn't seem like something y'all would do. Y'all have always been one to keep away from relationships. Y'all just met too. Frankly, Ah'm just skeptical about the whole thing." AJ replied, putting her hands up in front of her. "But Ah won't stop ya. Ya gotta live with your choices, Mac."

"That's what Pa taught me to do, AJ." Big Mac replied, turning his attention back to Ditzy before walking out of the house with her. "Ah would like to apologize about AJ, but she's right to be worried."

"Why is that?" Ditzy asked, stopping on the porch and crossing her arms over her stomach, trying to focus both eyes on Big Mac.

"Because Ah haven't been one for relationships or datin'." Big Mac replied, leaning against the pillar of the porch. "But, Ah won't lie, Ditzy; ya have my interest. Ya seem real down-to-earth, with a good head on ya shoulders, so Ah want to take the time and get to know ya a little more."

Her heart fluttered at his words, and she couldn't help but smile some. "So, I guess that means...I'm the first girl you've have asked to dinner?"

"Eeyup. The first one Ah've actually been personally fond of, too." He replied, smiling before reaching out to her. He was offering her his hand as assistance down the steps, and looked to her with those lazy green eyes. Ditzy took it with a bright smile and walked with him to the truck.

Getting into the truck, Ditzy's heart pounded furiously within her chest. She was nervous, excited, scared, and eager at the same time; Big Macintosh, a kind and sweet man, actually liked her, and for Ditzy, being liked was a first. Her eyes got her daughter teased, and most people tended to keep their distance from little ol' Derpy, out of the simple assumption she was slow, disabled. Ditzy was as normal as could be, with the exception of her wall-eyed appearance, and she tried to get people to see that, but nothing worked. But here was Mac, taking her to dinner, and enjoying her for who she was; it was refreshing.

When Big Macintosh joined her in the truck, he started the engine and looked over to his date, giving her a small, welcoming smile. Ditzy didn't know what came over her, but she found herself moving closer to him, and kissed his lips gently. A hand rested on his cheek as she held it for a moment, and when she found herself pulling away, she caressed his cheek gently, her eyes closing with a smile. Big Macintosh was blushing, but he found himself returning her smile. He leaned in and kissed her on his own accord, and she returned it with eagerness. After a moment, they parted their lips and Ditzy bit her lip. "I...I don't want to be forward...but would you like to come by after dinner...? I...I would like, um...to keep doing...that."

"Ah'll let AJ know Dinky is staying over this evening..." Big Macintosh replied softly, his lips brushing hers before he gave her another gentle kiss.

Big Macintosh ended their little moment as he focused on being behind the wheel. He drove them out of Sweet Apple Acres and headed back into Ponyville to treat his guest to a nice, romantic dinner. The drive was silent, as no words were really needed brighten the mood, and Big Mac could see Ditzy shooting him a little glance and smile every so often. When they finally arrived at Seymour's Cafe, Ditzy noticed some familiar faces at the tables outside the restaurant They were the women who tormented her at work and on her route everyday, and the woman's heart sank when she saw them. It was a noticeable change and Big Mac looked off in the general direction of Ditzy's stares. "Ya know those women?"

"Sadly, yes." Ditzy replied, sighing heavily as she looked at her date. "They are some of the...less friendly...people I meet on my route. Always giving me trouble about my looks and eyes..."

"Well, Ditzy, Ah think we should give them a little surprise then." Big Mac commented, his words having an edge of humor behind them. Looking to the woman beside him, Big Mac pulled into a parking spot across the street from Seymour's Cafe and pointed to one of the woman, a tall woman with hair of pink with lighter streaks. "See that one there? She's been tryin' to get me in her bed for as long as Ah could remember. All of them, actually, but Ah'm not that kind of man. Ah'm also not one for bein' rude, but how about we show them who Ditzy Doo can attract with her looks?"

The plan was hilarious, and Ditzy couldn't help but laugh before kissing him gently. "Alright, Mister Apple. Shall we?"

"Allow me to your door for ya, Miss Doo." Big Macintosh replied after the kiss, turning off the engine and stepping out of the driver's seat to open her door for her. Holding it open, he noticed the gazes and the seductive smiles of the women across the street. When Ditzy stepped out of the car, Big Mac offered her his arm politely, much to the shock and dismay of the viewers.

"Is that Ditzy?" One of them asked in disbelief. "With Macintosh Apple?!"

It was simply an outrage to the pink-haired woman, who stood with arms crossed. "Maybe he's dating her out of pity. It's hard to not feel sorry for Derpy over there. With her eyes and all."

As the couple crossed the street, Big Macintosh took the lead and opened the door for Ditzy. "'Cuse me, ladies."

Ditzy walked inside with a bright smile, Big Macintosh following her without a word to the women, and met with the hostess for a table. Following the hostess moments later, Big Mac and Ditzy took a seat in a small booth, sitting across from one another, and smiled proudly to each other at their actions. Ditzy was the first to speak, combing some of her blonde hair before her ear. "That was awfully confident of you, Mac. Giving those girls a show like that."

"Aw shoot, Ah don't mind much what people think about me, but Ah do care what people think about others they don't rightfully know. They can only see the physical side of things, but Ah see that big ol' heart you have." Mac replied, brushing off his shirt idly. "'Cuse me for a moment, Miss Doo."

"Sure." Ditzy replied, resting her head on her hand, elbow propped up on the table, watching as he stood up from the booth and made his way to the restroom. Eagerly, like some lovestruck teenager, Ditzy pulled out her phone and texted Carrot Top and Sparkler: I'm on a date with Big Mac! :D

Not even twenty seconds later, Sparkler replied: Wut?! Details!

Followed by Carrot Top: OMG! /)*3*(\

Ditzy texted both of them responses and bit her lip, smiling like a idiot to herself out of giddiness. But the feeling soon passed as the woman from outside sat down across from her with her friend. "Hello, Derpy."

"Ditzy." She replied in some annoyance, but with a smile. Nothing was going to ruin her mood this evening. "What is it, Roseluck?"

"So, how's it been this evening? Fuck the stallion yet?" Rose questioned with some forward curiosity, looking off to the bathroom. "Should warn you though, he won't find you as attractive after my friend Lily over there is finished with him."

These women were heartless, ruthless, towards Ditzy for no reason. Trying her hardest to focus her eyes on the woman across from her, Ditzy could only smirk in confidence. "Good luck with that..."

Her words weren't said out of anger, but more out of confidence once she saw Big Mac excuse himself from the woman's presence, his tall frame returning to the booth. "How are y'all this evenin', ladies?"

Roseluck and her friend, Daisy, looked to Big Mac and smiled sweetly to him. "We're doing just wonderful, Stud."

"Ah'm glad to hear that, but if ya wouldn't mind, Ah would like to spend some time with Miss Doo here." Big Macintosh commented. Ditzy knew he was politely telling them to 'Get Lost', earning Big Mac another giddy smile from her. The women nodded and winked to Big Mac. "Sure thing, Handsome. See ya around..."

They left the booth, trying their best to hide their frustration, and Big Mac sat back down with a wide smile, his eyes still half-lidded. "Sorry Ah took so long. Hopefully they didn't give ya much of a hard time..."

"Actually, Mac, they didn't get to me one bit." Ditzy replied, reaching over to Big Macintosh's hand. Mac was able to give the woman's hand a small kiss before their waiter came by for their orders. The rest of the night went swimmingly as they ate dinner. From family to their dreams and hobbies, Ditzy and Big Mac continued their earlier conversation over their meal. It wasn't until after dinner that they decided to learn some other things...

Some time after arriving at Ditzy's apartment, she found Big Mac and herself in bed. Big Mac was shirtless in all his muscular glory, while Ditzy sat straddling his hips. Her hands ran along his chest and shoulders as the farmer kissed along her neck. Giving him something new to work with, Ditzy leaned back and removed her shirt for him, followed by her bra. Cupping her breasts in her hands, hiding herself from him, they looked at one another and kissed for what felt like an eternity before she gave him permission to do as he wished. Despite everything in her past, Ditzy wanted this. Underneath the fear and insecurities, however, laid hope for new memories and feelings replacing the pain. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him, she bit her lip and muffled a small sound as Mac gave her peak a little lick and suckle. It washed away those doubts from her mind, and she wanted everything he could offer her...

After the foreplay, Ditzy stood up and bit her lip, looking at Big Macintosh hungrily. Removing the last of her clothing, Ditzy now stood nude before Macintosh Apple. She crawled over her lover and kissed him heatedly as she guided his hand between her thighs. While sweet and gentlemanly was nice in public, Ditzy wanted him to stop being so polite...And to be passionate. Kissing him more heatedly, Big Mac caught her hints and began to massage her lower lips before slipping two fingers into her wetness. Ditzy gasped lightly, her nails inadvertently digging into Mac's chest. She heard him make a small sound at her action and looked down at him with pleasured eyes. His fingers worked her over until she came gently, the first of many for the night, and she took a movement to adjust her position on the bed.

"Lose the pants, you stallion..." She teased seductively, kissing his chest and stomach. Looking up at him, she ran her hand down to his belt and tugged playfully.

He sat up and worked on undoing his belt bucket. When it was undone, Ditzy unzipped his jeans and reached into his pants and boxers, blushing hard once she felt his length. She couldn't lie, it was large. Giving him a look, her eyes glistening with arousal, she gave it a long lick from base to tip and slowly began to work it over with a hand and mouth, much to Mac's satisfaction. "Oh, Ditzy..."

Closing her eyes, she took him in her mouth and worked her way to the base, but found herself gagging about three-fourths of the way down. She came up for air and coughed some before biting her lip, stroking him with her hand, and tried once more. Big Mac moaned loudly, her throat tightening around whatever she managed to get. He held her head in place for a motion and arched his back with a surprised gasp once she took the entire length, her lips pressed against his lower stomach. Her eyes were wide and she managed a small smile before coming up, letting her tongue drag along the base before she moved away. He was solid now and there was no more time for games. Scooting back on her bed, Big Mac got comfortable as Ditzy crawled over him, straddling his hips once more as she slid down his length. Her back arched and a pleasured moan was heard as she took every inch of him into her body. "Oooh~...M-Mac..."

Big Mac held her by her hips and returned her opinion, his body shivering from her tightness. "Ya feel incredible yourself..."

She could tell he loved the feeling her body gave him. Slowly, she began to work her hips in circular motions, her hands resting on his chest. This went on for a few minutes before Big Mac felt her climax over his length. Her body shuddered and she bit her lip. He leaned up and wrapped an arm around her waist before rolling her onto her back. Taking over for the woman, Mac began to roll his hips slowly in and out of her womanhood, earning himself a few pleasured moans from her. She gripped the sheets and Mac began to work his hips faster, and occasionally harder, to see what reaction he got. Ditzy moaned even more loudly and wrapped her legs around his hips as he worked her over, and she found herself cumming once again, her mind getting cloudy with sensations. "Aaaa~..."

Big Macintosh worked her for as long as he could, and was impressed by his own stamina after an hour or so, but he was close to climaxing. Unsure of what to do, he looked to the incredibly pleasured and aroused Ditzy, who pulled him down to her for a heated kiss, her legs wrapping around him firmer. He took that as the sign and worked his hips a little faster before pushing into her. There was a grunt from him as he came, filling her womanhood with a sudden rush of warmth. Ditzy moaned loudly, holding her lover close, and whimpered as she came again. Holding him against her, keeping him within her walls, Ditzy kissed him more lovingly now and looked to him. "Mmm...That..."

"Ah know..." Mac replied, knowing what she wanted to say. Ditzy could only smile and bit her lip as Mac pulled himself from her body, her sensitivity causing a small cry of pleasure to escape her. Both individuals felt incredibly relaxed now, and even more comfortable as they laid on her bed. Slowly, Ditzy moved herself over Mac's chest, holding onto him as she rested her head near his shoulder. "Don't go tonight..."

"Ah don't think Ah could, even if Ah wanted to..." He replied with a small smile, moving an arm around her protectively. He held the blonde against him as both of them drifted to sleep. With the day off tomorrow, Ditzy had a feeling she would be waking up rather happily...

**A/N:** This concludes Part 1 of "Untitled BigDerp Story". Read the 'Afterword' chapter for an explanation.


	6. Update - Mar 15, 2013

Update Mar, 15 2013:

- Name Change: SilverInsanity5 becomes Creative Chaos Studios. Reflects in chapters.

- No longer have a Deviantart. Hardly used it after this story; don't plan on posting the thing thing in three different places, but two - here and Fimfiction.

- There is a planned sequel. No idea when, but I've revisited writing it.

Thank you,

Creative Chaos Studios


End file.
